Cupidos (JyushiTodo IchiKara ChoroOso)
by orochimari-senpai15
Summary: Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu esta en una relación en secreto, pero su relación se ve afectada con los acercamiento nada normales de Choromatsu a Todomatsu y Ichimatsu a Jyushimatsu, haciendo así que se nombre cupidos para hacer que esto dos Idiota se de cuenta y acepte que ama a los dos Mayores a quienes no aceptar amar... Dadoles donde mas les dueles y siendo cupidos. Jyushitodo.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada...

Parejas:JyushiTodo

IchiKara

ChoroOso

Leve: ChoroTodo (nada solo insunuaciones de parte de choro a todo)

IchiJyushi (lo mismo)

Karabita (leve muy leve para dar celos)

OcxOso (leve casi nada igual para dar celos)

Adv: futuro lemon, dulsura comop perversio JyushiTodo, Algo de sadimos amor odio ichyikara, algo de fitichismo ChoroOso, y mucho celos, posesio.

Ok a leer!

* * *

Capitulo 1 Hablemos

El frío, que helaba todo a su paso, para los que estuviera afuera, ese día, no fue impedimiento para que Jyushimatsu y todomatsu se encontrara en ese lugar, tomado un delicioso Chocolate caliente, aunque muy alejado de su casa, pues no quería que nadie mas escuchara lo que iba a hablar siendo que era algo muy serio. - Totty .. Estoces.. Que haremos.. - Aunque el de gran sonrisa seguir sonriendo, podía mostrase algo enojado igual como el de rosa estaba.

\- No lo se.. No soporto ver como Ichimatsu-niisan se acerca a ti y intenta meterte mano... Pero no se que hacer...

\- Ni yo ver como Choromatsu-niisan se tomar prebilegiós que solo yo tengo en ti Totty! Muscle, Muscle! Hustle, Hustle! - Hablo mientra movía raramente sus manos, el menor sabiar que el mayor no jugaba ni bromeaba, aunque dijera sus palabras de Beisbol, ya lo había comprobado una ves, suspiro.

Jyushimatsu y el tenia una relación de un año, era de admití que al principio fue raro el inicio, el al igual que todo pensaba que Jyushimatsu era muy inocente, incluso cuando este acepto sus sentimientos pensó que se lo tomaría como un juego infantil, gran sorpresa se llevo con el paso del tiempo, algo que lo alegro pues Jyushimatsu realmente correspondía sus sentimientos, se correspondido era algo maravilloso, incluso antes de confesarse llego a pensar que el que tenia mas posibilidades de gustarle a Jyushimatsu fuera Ichimatsu, eso lo deprimia pero descrumbrío que era correspondido, lo hacía feliz muy feliz, aunque el proceso de su relación le daba verguenza recordar pues descumbrió en todo ese años que Jyushimatsu no era la inocente palomita que aparetaba ser. - Nunca a llegado a nada serio así que no te preocupe Jyushimatsu-niisan ... - Se sonrojo al decirlo, pues era verdad, Choromatsu cada que podía cada ves que se bañaba todos juntos lo acariciaba o hacia un acto insinuante hacia su persona, que enojaba mucho a Jyushimatsu pero claro nadie lo notaba, mas Choromatsu sufría golpes _Accidentarles_ de Jyushimatsu, río levemente al recordarlo. - A mi también me molesta recordar que Ichimatsu-Niisan tiene otras intenciones contigo ... -

\- Yo solo tengo ojos para Totty... Así que Totty no te preocupe Muscle, Muscle! Hustle, Hustle! - Dijo mirado al de rosa, volteo a un lado y a otro antes de acercase y besar sus labios. - Totty tiene un dulce sabor~

\- Eso lo se ... Pero como vamos a hacer para que se detenga... Esto puede destruir lo nuestros...

\- Eso nunca! Nunca dejaría que alejara a Totty de mi lado! No dejare que de nuevo me quite el amor de mi vida Muscle! - Jyushimatsu se puso por unos minutos serio, no quería que alejara o que alguien mas tuviera a Totty, De solo pensar sabia que el dolor seria mas fuerte de lo que sitio con Homura pues este era un amor mas fuerte pues ya lo amaba mas de lo que lo amaba antes de iniciar su relación, sus pupilas se pusieron grande pensando en una solución hasta que le vino una idea rara. - Seamos cupidos Totty Muscle!

\- Cupido? ... Es una buena idea lo alejariamos de nosotros si coseguismo unas chicas que sea del gusto de nuestros hermanos ellos se alejara de nosotros.. - La sonrisa maliciosa que mostraba el de rosa, se hacia notar hasta Jyushimatsu quien nengo infantilmente. - ¿Que no? Jyushimatsu-niisan..

\- Nada de Chicas... Ichimatsu-niisan Solo me usa de remplazo al igual que Choromatsu te usa de Remplazo a ti..

\- ¿Ah?

\- Les gusta los mayores, Mas claro a Ichimatsu-niisan le gusta Karamatsu-niisan y a Choromatsu le Gusta Osomatsu-niisan

\- No creo.. Digo Karamatsu-niisan siempre es golpeado por Ichimatsu-niisan, al igual como es criticado Osomatsu-niisan por Choromatsu-niisan además como seria yo el remplazo de Osomatsu-niisan siendo que no nos parecemos... De comportamiento claro...

\- No lo se pero, Ichimatsu-niisan siempre esta viendo a Karamatsu-niisan y hace cosas rar...

\- No sea inocentes que te conosco muy bien Jyushimatsu-niisan

\- Se masturba con sus cosas y aveces haces cosas pervertida cuando Karamatsu-niisan duerme pero no lo acepta muscle!

\- Tampoco sea directo - dijo avergonzado Todomatsu.

\- Y choromatsu hace casi lo mismo pero nunca aceptara lo que siente...

\- Estoce haremos que lo acepte por las buenas o las malas, ya que esta en riesgo nuestra relación...

* * *

Continuara~

perdón si salio algo OcC

Espero que les guste y comente si les gusto =)

Sayo~

* * *

Futuro fic que subire:

Amarte en secreto duele (PakeKara(? / Ichikara e KaraOso mejor dicho)

Resumen: Osomatsu esta enamorado de su mejor amigo, Karamatsu Nakamura, con el paso del tiempo y sus intento esto da frusto pero al no cuidarlo bien termina por arruinarlo.

Ichimatsu es nuevo en la escuela, conociendo a Karamatsu gustadole y desidiendo hacerlo su novio.

Karamatsu esta confudido, no sabe a quien elegir a Osomatsu o a Ichimatsu pues ama a Ichimatsu pero teme romperle el corazón a Osomatrsu después de lo que pasaron ellos dos.

Un nuevo chico entra entre ellos tres dispuesto a tomar a Karamatsu, pero sin darse cuenta termina enamorado de la persona equivocada.

Pareja:

Ichikara-KaraOso (unicas con lemon mas de unos (?

ChoroKaraChoro (Sin lemon y solo es para dar drama

ChoroOso (con lemon)

IchikaraOso (solo sera un cap alteno y lemon bueno sera tal ves aunque igual así sera el fic, por el hecho que ichi y oso se peleara por kara

Eso es todo opine de mi futuro fic (incluso si es para regañarme o actualices otro fic ;v o de que no de información de un fic que subire, pero es que tengo duda de este fic, por eso pregunto


	2. Chapter 2 Fuera de casa

Advertencia: Limen/Lemon corto (soy primerisa en eso, advierto así que no piense que sera algo perfecto)

* * *

Capitulo 2 Fuera de Casa

Suspiro, aunque podría llegar a olvidase y molestar a los menores, no significaba que no se preocupara por los dos menores que ya hacia en un hotel de quien sabe que parte de la ciudad de allí, por la fuerte lluvia que afuera se mostraba algo extraño pues minutos antes hacia mucho tanto como para pensar que podia llegar a nevar, algo bueno que no empezara a nevar. - Pero no te dijo en que hotel se quedaría a dormir, Choromatsu - miro de reojo al de buzo verder que leía un manga, descasado por ese día de las revista para busca trabajo, por el clima del día.

\- No, solo dijo que se quedaría con Jyushimatsu en un hotel por la Lluvia, y que mañana a como diera lugar llegaría. - Respondio algo molesto, no solo por la misma preguntas de Osomatsu, sino por saber que Todomatsu dormiría en quien sabe que lugar con Jyushimatsu, no solo preocupado y molesto por la imprudecia de los menores de salir con un clima malo, sino con un poco de celos, pues Jyushimatsu dormiría junto al menor, siendo ese un deseo que tenia y claro algo mas que dormir queria hacer con todomatsu, decir que el se había redindo como hermano mayor era tan obvio pero toda la culpa la tenia Osomatsu quien siempre lo arruinaba por eso mismo ya no le importaba que pensara de el si deseaba al menor de ellos, solo deseaba poder ser el primer hombre en la vida de Todomatsu, pero su _Amor_ hacia Todomatsu tenia un motivo tan insano que deseaba matenerlo como estaba actualmente, oculto. suspiro sabia que Jyushimatsu no le haría nada a Todomatsu después de todo era muy inocente como para pensar de esa forma en Todomatsu por lo tanto no tenia celos ni desconfiaba de Jyushimatsu incluso estado el de gran sonrisa con el de buzo rosa le ayudaba pues espataba cualquien pretendiente que quisiera acercase con otra inteciones a SU Todomatsu.

Osomatsu suspiro, escuchado el rugido de ira del de buzo morado, mientra que el de buzo azul salia huyedo de la cocina, suspirado de avece salvado de la ira del de buzo morado, y sentadose aliviando en el suelo cerca de la mesita tomado su espejo de mano y viendo su reflejo, temblado un poco al ver por el espejo como el menor salia con una aura de los mil demonios, miradolo a el, lo cual le hizo desear salir de allí. era una lastima que estuviera lloviendo afuera.

\- Ichimatsu deja a Karamatsu que no es su culpa que Jyushimatsu se haya quedado en un hotel por el problema de la lluvia ... - Rescato Choromatsu al podre Karamatsu quien había sido levantado por su buzo por un Ichimatsu malvado.

\- Tsk ... - tirado al mayor volvio a la cocina, desde que le había dicho que Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu había llamado para avisar no volvería hasta mañana estaba de mal humor y mas activo de lo normal intentado hacerle la vida miserable a Karamatsu.

\- mientra tanto en otro lugar-

La manos del mayor de los dos, acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de que ya hacia bajo apretado con sus manos la sabanas de la cama donde sus cuerpo estaba uniendose en uno, Jyushimatsu detuvo sus manos en la cintura del menor moviendo las caderas de este en un rimo normal mientra se acercaba mas al menor, mirado la cara sonrojada de Todomatsu, se acerco mas besado sus labios. - solo mío~ -

\- Ahh So..Solo tuyo Jyushimatsu-niisan ah - Le sonrio al mayor, sintiendo como era su cuerpo levantado de la cama y abrazado miebtra sus labios era atrapado por un beso nada inocente acallado sus gemidos que salir por cada vaivén y por el hecho que el miembro del de gran sonrisa tocaba un punto que lo hacia llegar al mismo cielo, Jyushimatsu se alejo dejado un hilo de saliva uniedó sus boca la cual Jyushimatsu termino por romper con su lengua, bajo después de ellos al cuello del menor y empezado a besarlo dejado algunos Chupetes/marcas en el cuello de todomatsu donde fuera menos visible, y aunque deseara dejarla a la vista, el menor no lo dejaria.

Dado unas entocadas mas se termino corriendo en el interior del menor por tercera ves en esa noche mientras el menor se corrió en su abdome de el y el mayor, siendo la ultima para mala suerte de Jyushimatsu quien deseaba mas pero el cuerpo cansado del menor le decía que realmente ese día se había agotado mucho para darle el placer de seguir unos mas, Jyushimatsu no prostento pues Todomatsu raramente le daba permiso de hacerlo sin condo siendo lo ingienico que podía llegar a ser Todomatsu, abrazado el cuerpo del menor, acercadolo mas a el, mientra Todomatsu se acurrucaba en el pecho de Jyushimatsu. - Ya no tienes frío Jyushimatsu-niisan - Susurro soñoliento, escuchado un afirmativo del mayo antes de quedar dormido.

Jyushimatsu se quedo unos minutos comtenplado el cuerpo desnudo del menor que ya hacia dormido cerca de el, besado la frente antes de mirar el techo.- Realmente Te amo Totty como para dejar que nos separe o alguien mas te tenga ... Lo siento por Karamatsu-niisan y Osomatsu-niisan ... Por este acto egoista que harémos por lo nuestro ... - Susurro antes de quedar dormido, sonriendo.

Era verdad que Tanto Ichimatsu y Choromatsu era atraído por los mayores, pero no se sabia que los mayores deseara a los menores o que gustara del incesto, aun así iba a ser usado de carnada, para alejar a los depravadores de ellos, y sabia que los que mas sufría igual seria los mayores en el proceso por el hecho que los menores no aceptaba lo que sentia, lo cual en el caso de que sintiera algo por ellos, le seria una tortura en el proceso pero igual los usaría de carnada para salva lo suyo, suene como suene, egoista o no, lo haría...

Ellos seria cupidos.

Aunque sufría dos podres inocentes en el proceso pero igual al final seria felices, no?

Continuara...

* * *

y perdón si hubo falta de ortografía o otra cosa, si es así aviseme vale ;3 y intentare mejorar

No soy buena en el lemon/limen T.T no me mate.

decir que Osomatsu y Karamatsu sufría un poco, esta de mas jeje n.n

Igual Choromatsu y Ichimatsu sufríra jeje peor aun :3

Un comentarios si les gusto, opines lo que guste, igual si desea dar idea o algo por el estilo, digala! no sea timidos :3

* * *

Lizz974: En serio? que bien, jeje también son mis Otp's :3

Tachi Giro1: Jeje, bueno te dare mucho IchiKara, ya que tengo muchos futuros fic, IchiKara jeje ;3 me alegro que te haga feliz, Lo se, Ichimatsu es un pervertido x/), Lo se pero es que lo hice algo rápido y bueno era subirlo o que se borrara el capitulo T.T y pues lo subi así, en serio? TuT Gracias por confiar en mi, jeje descuida ya esta aquí Capitulo, por cierto, perdón la tardasa u.u y seguire así ;3

jacezuru: Si, me gusta mucha esa pareja x3 Es que de las tres pareja que me gusta de osomatsu-san el JyushiTodo es la pareja dulce y tierna la que te llena de dulsura el corazón jeje, por eso quise hacer un fic, teniedola como pareja protagonista, jeje (Suematsu(JyushiTodo), Irumatsu(IchiKara) y cual es el nombre del ChoroOso/OsoChoro? :3 tengo curiosidad) y a las otra como pareja pre-protagonista ^^ si la idea se me vino de la nada y quise subirlo antes de que se me olvidara, en serio? Me alegro ! :D gracias Si, lo siento es que era subir o que se borrara el cap y no quería esta ultima T.T (Eres una beta? Te gustaría ayudarme :( en estado buscado una pero no se como encontrar a un beta para que me ayude sino es por mi timide es por que no encuentre a alguien que no este en la actualidad ocupada con alguien mas o en otra cosas mas personales) Vale, jeje (hablas de los mío? o otros de tus otp? TwT gomen ) En serio? que bien es que si Oso tiene tanto de ukeable que nadie puede notarlo, es tan Waaa uke que aveces no puedo verlo como Seme xv Es que en el anime hubo escena que lo hicieron verlo como uke, igual Saludos, besos, y espero te la este pasado muy bien este nuevo años! :D

nee-san: Me alegro, o perdona, es que era subirlo o que se borrara el cap, y pues no me dio tiempo de corregirlo :( bueno aquí esta el cap espero que te guste :3

Just A Mob: En serio? Genial! si lo mismo opine cuando lo pense (aunque antes de este fic, me vino otro el cual Se llama Cupido enamorado, el cual es distinto a este, Todomatsu es cupido, y igual tiene a el Jyushitodo como pareja protagonista, pero me vino mejores idea con este fic, y era de minitos que las ideas para este fic se me fuera y pues subir este en ves del otro, aunque el toro en un futuro lo subire jeje ) también son mis otp's :3 yo igual, es que se que Jyushi no es el angel que todos cree que es pues tiene su lado oscuro, no se por que pero yo lo veo algo así, por eso me gusta ese eprsonaje, y bueno igual lo deje de ver como un personaje inocente con el cap, de osomatsu-san donde Totty tiene que elegir a uno de sus hermanos para una cita grupal, y este sufre un accidente que ni con hielo se le quita desde que escucho la palabra cita grupal, xD perdón la tardasa, es que en estado ocupada y no podía subirlo, espero que pueda y aun me este leyendo.

Gracias a todos por los cometarios ^^

Saludos.

Sayo~


	3. Chapter 3 empezado el plan

Capitulo 3 Empieza el plan

Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu había regresado a casa al día siguente al limpiarse el día y por así decirlo volver a la normalidad, sin frío ni lluvia solo el sol calído, eso alegraba a muchos mas a dos no tanto ya que eso significaba volver a su casa cosa que hicieron no si antes tomar el poco tiempo que tuvieron en la bañera en algo que los dos sabia que tardaría un poco en volver a hacer libremente y sin ser acosados siempre.

Al haber llegado lo primero que hicieron fue irse al cuarto a descasar un poco, siendo algo extraño no haber visto a alguno de sus hermanos en casa, aunque no les importo al llegar a su cuarto, se acostaron junto sabia que no seria peligroso hacer eso, y en minutos quedaron dormidos, aunque hubiera dormido, el hecho que hubiera hecho el amor haces unos minutos atras, los había agotado mucho.

Karamatsu había llegado a su casa, había salido a caminar por unos horas, y después de no encontrar ninguna Karamatsu Girl había decidido regresar a casa, no espero encontrase en el cuarto a Jyushimatsu abrazado a Todomatsu, sonrío enternecido por la escena, pero algo llamo su atención se acerco al cuello de Todomatsu notado una marca rojiza en tal, suspiro mirado de reojo a Jyushimatsu, escucho como alguien dado un portazo a la puerta, haciendo que se pusiera nervioso, sin pensar acomodo el cuello de la camisa de Todomatsu haciendo que la marca o chupete mejor dicho no se notara, sufrío un escalofrío al sentir la mirada curiosa y de sospecha de Choromatsu pero lo había logrado, esa marca no se notaba y se había alejado lo suficiente para no se compromentido en una escena extraña. - Verdad que luces tierno dormidos nuestros pequeños hermanitos? je, je - Río nervioso sin recibir respuesta de este por un buen rato.

\- Si muy tiernos, en especial Totty ... - respondió después de minutos Choromatsu mirado al menor de los dos durmientes.

Karamatsu vio como Choromatsu entraba tomado algo entre sus cosas y volvía a salir, haciendo que al fin su alma volviera a el, miro a los dos, desde que sabia lo que tenia solo callaba y ayudaba indirectamente cada ves que se descuidaba, no es que viera la relación de Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu como algo normal al principió pero lo fue aceptado al saber que el igual estaba enamorado de uno de su hermano, aunque su amor prohibido mas parecía masoquista, sonrío levemente, pero sin importa eso el los apoyaba, sabia lo difícil que podía ser para los menores ocultar su relación a los demás en especial a sus padres, así que al apoyarlo ayudaba sin que nadie ni a los que protegía se diera cuenta, el quería que fuera felices, después de todo ese era su deber como hermano mayor que sus hermanitos fuera felices.

* * *

Despertaron después de un buen rato de estar dormidos notado que los mayores ya había regresado de donde sea que hubiera ido, suspiraron sabia que tardaría en volver a la habitación siendo lo mas posible que hiciera después de comer, irse a la sala a platicar o ver la tele.

\- Estoces empezaremos hoy, cierto? Jyushimatsu-niisan ...

\- Hai! Muscle - respondió ocultado su boca con su mano, se levanto ayudado a Todomatsu a levantarse junto a el, el menor lo veía confuso sin entender lo que hacía.

No pensaba bien lo que iba a hacer pero incluso los planes mas bobo resultaba muy bien además, eso seria solo un paso y algo que nadie notaría para nada que tuviera otra intenciones, soltó en mitad del camino la mano de Todomatsu y calculado al estar mirado a lo lejos a sus hermanos, se dejo caer en su pelota haciendo tropezar _sin querer_ a Ichimatsu quien callo directo a con Karamatsu, robado un beso del mayor. - ¡Ichimatsu-niisan! - grito lo mas inocente y confuso que pudo, noto como todos incluso Todomatsu estaba en Shock.

Un gran sonrojo empezó a aparecer en las mejilla de Karamatsu antes de ser bruscamente parado por Ichimatsu que tenia un leve muy leve sonrojo, espero lo inevitable, un golpe en su mejilla antes de ver como Ichimatsu se alejaba de el. - Que asco ... - dijo con una mueca el menor, retiradose de ese lugar, Karamatsu bajo por unos segundo la mirada luego la levanto tomado sus lente y se los puso.

\- Je, je vaya accidente ... Pero el destino abra querido que mi primer kiss fuera para mi querido brothe Ichimatsu - - Dijo con una pose, haciendo que todos se fuera molesto, diciendo _doloroso_ menos Jyushimatsu que se le quedo mirado por unos minutos.

\- Lo siento Karamatsu-niisan por mi culpa Ichimatsu-niisan te golpeo ... Realmente lo siento ... Muscle

\- No pasa nada My little brothe Jyushimatsu je...

Era el único que lo notaba, no lo sabia, posiblemente pues nadie había notado que lo que mas le había dolido a Karamatsu había sido las palabras de Ichimatsu, ¿Sería que Karamatsu lo amara? No lo sabia pero pronto lo haría, se fue, buscado a Todomatsu a quien vio con Choromatsu.

Karamatsu libre de mirada y estado solo retiro sus anteojo y empezó a limpiar lo mas rápido posible sus ojos, estaba doliendo mucho esa hería que cada ves abría mas y mas Ichimatsu, pero no importaba, ya que desde que sabia que el menor no lo meraría como el, lo hacía, lo había aceptado, estaba preparado para ver como Ichimatsu formaba una familia con una joven y hermosa mujer, como alguien mas podía sentir lo que era ser amado por Ichimatsu Matsuno, aunque supiera que posiblemente al que actualmente Ichimatsu mirada con Otros ojos fuera a Jyushimatsu, haciendolo sentir mucho peor, pero el no tenia lo que hacía que el de buzo morado amara y gustara, solo era un _Dolor indeseable_ que molestaba a todos con su simple presencia.

Algo que sabia Jyushimatsu era que el plan 1 había sido completado, con inocencia pura alejo a Todomatsu quien incomodo platicaba de cosas extraña con Choromatsu, le sonrío discreto, sabia que lo hecho antes había causado lado de dolor pero así era el amor, como dice ese dicho _Si quieres azul celeste que te cueste,_ o algo así decía, beso discreto la mano de Todomatsu, ahora sabia que el que seguía era Choromatsu, esperaba escucha el plan de Totty para esa pareja.

Plan 1 hacer que Ichi-niisan bese a Kara-niisan por accidente completado con existo

Continuara...

* * *

No lo se, me gusta pero a la ves nos, ustedes que opina?

El humor donde esta? creo que preguntara, no?

Mencione que soy mala con el humor xd

Espero que les guste, y si Karamatsu todo el tiempo lo supo pero el es discreto jeje...

En de admití que la primera idea que se me vino fue que los dos llegara y karamatsu se acercara notado ese detalle y acomodadole la camisa para que nadie lo viera discreto claro, pero cuando recorde esa idea ya había puesto esta =/

Espero les guste!

comente si les gusto! =D

* * *

Guest: Si jeje, en serio?! seria como uno de los primeros de mis lemon T3T jeje si pobrecinto no? T3T si Choromatsu se desespera de todo en especial si es totty(?, aquí el nuevo cap, y de nada gracias por comentar :3

CarolTom-sama: jeje me alegro que te interese la idea n.n bueno aquí el siguente jeje vaya en serio? wow, es que existe escena donde Osomatsu es tan ukeable en el anime además su personalidad como seme es tan pero tan problematica aveces en especial donde desea a mas de uno de sus hermanos, no lo creo capas, además Choro es el personaje normal (segundo) del anime el cual le hace de serio en un anime de humor, donde nadie le hace caso aunque tenga razón, por eso me lo imagino sin humor y me sale un Seme otro motivo sería que yo veo a Levi de seme y a Eren de uke, (a diferencia de mucho que lo ve al reves) su voz, es genial y lo veo como seme y es que u perdón ya empeze a decir cosas sin sentidos, pero hey también veo a Choro de uke y a Oso de seme, tengo un fic donde oso es seme y choro uke, posiblemente pronto lo suba :3 gracias por comentar y perdón por mi respuesta confusa jeje


	4. capitulo 4 Plan cita a ciegas (parte 1)

Todo estaba perfecto, los día había pasado, y aunque les molestaba recordad que por su culpa Ichimatsu matrataba mas a Karamatsu desde lo ocurrido del beso, no se iba a detener.

.

.

Todomatsu se encontraba hablado con Asutshi, un muy cercano amigo de el, y eso provocaba celos por parte de Jyushimatsu, sabia que no ere tan cercano de ese modo, pero prefería prevenir que lamentar, tomado la mano del menor y mirado lo mas normal posible a Asutshi, sentado junto a su hermano menor en una Cafetería. - Estoce requieres mi ayuda, para quitarte unas moscas de tu camino, Totty ...-

.

.

El joven castaño, miro de reojo a Jyushimatsu, no con mala intención mas bien algo incomodo, el chico lo estaba mirado tan aterradoramente que no sabia que pensar de chico, y bien que no le agrado que lo mirara, posiblemente por lo dicho antes, pensado de seguro que hablaba de el, pero eso no era así. - Jyushimatsu-niisan deja de mirarlo así, pareces como si desearas matarlo...

.

.

\- Es lo que deseo muscle ... - Respondio con una gran y muy aterradora sonrisa. pues el muy idiota no solo lo había llamado mosca sino que se había atrevido a hacer que Todomatsu lo defendiera, y no, no dejaría que ese idiota chico de dinero le quita a su pareja, soltado la mano de Todomatsu, la maso por la cintura de este aun mirado, vigilado cada movimiento de Asutshi.

.

.

\- Jysuhimatsu-niisan... - Suspiro, mirado al mayor, molesto. - No mire así y no desee matar a una persona que nos ayudara, a solucionar nuestro problema... - Suspiro de nuevo, notado que Jyushimatsu estaba celosos, muy celosos. - Tu eres y siempre seras la única persona con la que estaré así que no este celoso...-

.

.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en la mejilla de Asutshi, el sabia de la relación de Todomatsu, desde antes que esto fuera pareja, pues había sido el pañuelo de lagrima como cómplice del menor, vio como el de actual aterradora sonrisa se sonrojaba y besaba la mejilla de Todomatsu, aligerado tanto sonrisa como mirada sobre el pero no totalmente. - Estoce seré yo o deseas que busque yo los pretendiente necesarios..? -

.

.

\- Contigo me conformo, ere una persona interesante, que cualquiera desearía... Además tienes dinero ... - Río maliciosamente, sabia que Asutshi era muy pero mucho mejor que Choromatsu, así que se imaginaba la cara que podría al ver a Asutshi junto a Osomatsu, haber si seguir al pediente de el aun.

.

.

\- Je, je me halagas ... - Se quedo corto, sabia que era malo y peligrosos decir algo que lo comprometiera, y era pero si ese chico le estaba clavado la mirada. -... Tot-Totty ... Pero para el otro asunto...-

.

.

\- Ya tenemos a alguien que nos ayudara en ese tema ... - Estab ves quién le respondió y anda amable fue Jyushimatsu, se notaba que había notado que no diría totty, suspiro Asuthsi, al final no se había salvado de ser notado, solo esperaba que el chico no lo matara mientra los ayudaba.

.

.

* * *

La tarde de ese día había llegado muy rápido, cerca del puesto de Chibita, Jyushimatsu se paro, mirado al menor que lo miraba confuso y algo incomodo por la mirada tan penetrante del chico de gran sonrisa sobre el. - Estoce aceptas? -

.

.

\- Aun no lo se... Aunque sea verdad lo que siento no significa que jugare algo que ya esta perdido Maldición - Cortado alguno ingrediente de su tan deliciosos Oden, intentado aparentar que realmente no quería saber lo que Jyushimatsu le proponía, dijo Chibita.

.

.

\- Pero aun así... Es una oportunidad, si realmente quieres la felicidad de Karamatsu, deberías de ayudarlo no? - Era una de las pocas veces que Jyushimatsu se ponia serio y aun sonriendo no mencionaba nada de su deporte favorito, en sus palabras.

.

.

Se detuvo, ayudar a la persona que amaba, era lo que cual quien perdona haría aunque al final el resultado fuera doloroso pero valía la pena. - Maldito,... Esta bien, Lo haré.

.

.

\- ¡Que bien! - Estaba haciendo mal, metiendo a persona inocente en algo que las lastimaría pero, que importaba, el sabia que estaba mal, pero no deseaba dar vuelta atrás a algo que ya estaba haciendo, valía la pena.

.

.

Se fue caminado de allí, contado sus paso infantilmente.

...

..

.

Continuara ...

* * *

espero les guste! y comente :D

* * *

Tachi Girl1: jeje si, son muy descuidado los dos menores, que si no fuera por kara se les cai el treatito que hace para oculta lo suyo ^^ Si fue su primer beso u ya casi ;3 jeje aqui la actualización espero le guste :) siento la tardaza y gracias por comentar. ^^

Iva-san: Me alegro que le guste, si ya estoy mejorado en ello, bueno lo intento gracias por el consejo :) nunca lo haría al contrarío lo agradesco ;) bueno aquí la conty, me alegro que te encante mi historia u gracias por comentar y aquí la actualización.


End file.
